Always
by Anakin's Angel
Summary: Anakin and Amidala celebrate being in love...and the joys of becoming one heart, and body.


Always   
By: [Anakin's Angel][1]  
Website: [No Ordinary Love][2]  
  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Ani and Ami are not mine. Ani would never go darkside if they were :P  
  
Notes: Yeah, it's an R-rated Ani/Ami! Happy Valentines Day :)  


* * *

Once night had fallen on Naboo, the temperatures dipped enough to give your face that healthy glow. The kind that makes your cheeks rosy, and your nose cold. It was her favortite time of the day. Out on the large, oval shaped balcony that extended outwards from two large wooden doors, Amidala looked out upon Naboo. The city was quiet, sleeping. 

It *was* approaching one in the morning. 

The lights were all dark, save for the one candle she carried. It was clutched in her robe-clad hands; It's soft, white light casting shadows wherever she wandered. She was alone tonight, for now. Sabe and Eirtae had gone to bed hours ago, exhausted from the days activities. She should really be sleeping as well, but found her mind wandering about whenever her head hit the pillow. The object of her affection whispered from her lips as a sleek, Naboo starfighter sliced through the multitude of stars above. 

"Anakin...." 

She could still smell him. On the bed sheets, the duvet. He did not belong in her room, but she wanted nothing more than to call him here right now. Fleetingly she thought of her mother; Her mother loved Anakin. Now her father, on the other hand, disliked any boy that made his daughters aquaintance. She had not heard from her parents in a few months, and every letter that she had sent them had gone unanswered. It hurt, but it was something that she was learning to deal with. 

The fact remained that no matter what her mothers feelings were for Anakin, she, herself loved him more than she ever thought possible. True, it had not been a romantic love until recently, but it was always love. Always. If she closed her eyes, she could feel his lips against hers. Warm, pillow-soft. It was as if she were floating...... 

She *was* floating...... 

With a start, she opened her eyes and gasped. Her nightgown swirled about in the breeze beneath her, billowing around her like a dream. She struggled to get down when a warm hand on her shoulder caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" 

Ani. 

He set her softly back down, and she noticed that the candle was no longer lit. Despite the darkness, however, she could make out his strong features. Smiling, he took her hand and pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked like a dream standing there." Whispered, soft. 

"You always were good at making things fly," She whispered back, poking him in the ribs. "What are you doing here at this hour?" 

He tightened his grip around her waist and sighed. "You called me here. I was sleeping, and I heard your voice. You have no idea how hard it is trying to sneak away from Obi-Wan. I swear that man sleeps with one eye open." His voice was still soft, and he placed a quick kiss on her brow. 

"I was thinking about you, I must have said your name. I'm not sure what happened, I guess." She shrugged and realized it didn't matter 

*why* he was here; He was here. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself. I walk, I think of you. I speak, I think of you. It's an addiction, and I can't break the habit," He kissed her hand and spun her around. "I know that the council will have my head for loving you..." 

Council Shmouncil. 

"Ani, the only thing that matters here is this. Right now, this moment. I know that this is not very Queenly of me, but it's going to take more than a council to keep us apart. I will go down fighting, if need be." Her enthusiasm was contagious, and the smile gracing her small features was the envy of a thousand sunises. 

"So, is kissing me considered 'Queenly'? I'd hate to be accused of breaking-" 

Her lips on his quieted further discussion for the moment. She wound her cold hands into his cloak, burrowing inside of its bulk. Anakin cupped her face in his hands and kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks. She smiled under his lips and giggled. "That tickles!" Her warm breath came out in tiny white puffs in the cold night air. 

"It's freezing out here, let's get you inside." He gently tugged at her hands and pulled the door closed behind them. The room was chilly from the cold air having been let in, but was significantly warmer. Without the aid of the moon, she found it hard to see and only felt Anakin when he came up behind her, pushed her hair aside, and kissed the back of her neck. 

A long sigh escaped her lips and the candle dropped to the floor. Oh, that was...exactly what she needed. This was what Rabe had called 'a toe curling kiss'. Indeed. "Ani, what are you doing to me?" It was a pointless question; She knew exactly what he was doing to her. Or trying to do to her. A shiver of excitement shot up her spine at the thought. 

"Your skin is so soft, so sweet," He turned her around then, pushing the brown cloak to the floor along with her velvet robe. She shivered as the cool air hit her exposed skin. 

"Anakin, what are we doing?" She managed, between kisses. And shivers. As much as she wanted, no *needed* this, she was scared. Yes, scared. 

He stopped then, looking at her with those blue eyes of his. A faint smile breezed past his lips as he went for the tie on her nightgown. She was certainly blushing now. "You tell me to stop, I will. I need you, more than I've needed anything," 

Stop? Was he nuts? "No, I don't want to stop. I....make love to me. Tonight, now." She stood on tippy-toes and kissed him, entwining her fingers into his short, blond locks. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins, her heart beating madly in time. She *had* called him here; She just hadn't realized it at the time. 

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, his eyes dark with barely disguised arousal. "Make love *with* you, not to you. And I would more than happy to oblige." 

Of that she had no doubt; She could feel evidence of his arousal at her hip. Their kisses became more frantic then, more determined. She felt herself being walked backwards until her bed came into contact with her backside. Damn three foot high beds! She was about to fumble around for the staircase when Ani levitated them both and set them down gently on the bed. Oh, yes; Making love to a Jedi had its perks. 

"You're getting good at that, you know." She panted, pulling the gauzy, white shirt off of him with one tug. He laughed and mimicked the actions with her nightgown. Soon, they were both clad in only undergarments. And absolutely freezing. "What, kissing or levitating?" He quipped, running his hands up her sides. 

"Mmmm, both actually. I don't know what they've been teaching you in that Temple! Can we get *under* the covers, you think?" Giggles, followed by contentment as said duvet was pulled over their entwined bodies. The couple sighed, reveling in the feeling of skin against skin. Anakin leaned into her kiss, then, reaching to unclench the grip she had on the fluffy duvet. "Hey, if you're that cold-" He teased, running his hand slowly down her cheek. 

She blushed, slowly winding her arms around his broad chest to clasp behind him. "That's not it, exactly. I guess that I'm just...I don't know-" 

"Nervous? Yeah, me too. That and the fact that Obi-Wan keeps trying to talk to me about sex. I mean, what would he know on the subject?" The smile that passed his lips then sent her into a fit of girlish giggles. 

"Oh, please. I do not want to think of Obi-Wan and sex. Now, *you* and sex...that I can think about." The last part was a whisper, as Anakin closed the distance between them in an soft kiss. They were molded together perfectly, dispite the height difference. Hands felt, mouths tasted, hearts beat in tandem. Still, he felt that she was hiding from him. In the posistion they were in, her small frame was flush against his. Not that he minded; but he wanted to take a good look at her. "You're beautiful, please don't hide from me, Pad," 

Had she been hiding? *Yes, you have*, she admonished herself. She then realized that she had nothing to hide from. This was Anakin, her friend. Her....lover? "Yes, your lover. If you'll have me...." He answered, hearing her unasked question. 

With that, she pushed him slightly up and revealed herself to him. "Yes, I think I will keep you. Now, can we get on with it Jedi boy?" She shocked both of them as she reached into his shorts and slapped his bare bottom. "You're an evil woman, you know that?" 

With the elastic of his shorts hanging from her index finger, she smiled and tossed them across the room. She was then feverently wishing she had some light...she needed to see him. All of him. Once she saw her own panties take flight, however, all thoughts left her. 

.. 

Oh, my. 

A low, rumbling moan broke the relative silence. She was all he imagined she would be, and yet still more than he deserved. Her long, chestnut locks swam on the pillow, gliding over the silken sheets as her head lolled back and forth. He was enchanted. Slowly, he raised a trembling hand to her breasts. A soft gasp noise escaped her lips, going straight to his groin. She smiled up at him and nodded, encouraging his exploits elsewhere. Her small hands drew lazy streaks down his back as his mouth gently followed the path his hands had taken. 

Oh, she was surely dying now. Nothing can feel this good and still be allowed! Forget all this, she wanted him...*needed* him now...Right now. They'd take it slow and leisurely next time. Tugging on the blond braid that had been tickling her every now and then, she pulled his lips in for another kiss. "Please, I can't take anymore!" She breathed, hoping that he got her not-too-subtle hint. 

His cheeks were flush and his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them. He looked feral, dangerous, completely amazing. "There's no need to hurry, we've got all night....morning...whatever," He was trying to be the gentleman and not attack her like some wild wookie. He was managing, barely. 

She let out a small huff in response. Fine, he wanted to play it this way? A sweet smile dented her frown as she reached her hand down to claim her prize. His head fell forward into her chest, as a sharp breath was inahled and released as one long moan. "You're not playing fair," He protested, grabbing her wrist. 

She sighed, her eyes pure mirth, she winked, "We will have forever, Ani. Let's just enjoy the moment now for what it is," And with that, he pushed slowly inside. 

Anakin held her close for a moment, simply looking into her eyes. It was all he could do now *not* to act like a wild wookiee. She just felt so incredibly good. "Wow," She whispered, sliding her hands down to rest on his backside, giving a little push once she got there. "Mmm, if you keep doing that, this will be over before you know it," He warned. 

"Shh, more action, less talk, Jedi boy." 

"Whatever you say, Your Highness..." He ground out, through clenched teeth. Sweat beaded from his forehead, mixing with the sweet sweat of the woman beneath him. Pulling at her hands, he joined them with his over her head. Time seemed to stand still for them, as they rode the wave together. While he was no expert, he knew that she must be having a good time. The noises she was making were driving him insane. 

"This is very naughty, you know. We could be caught by Sabe or...ohhh....anyone for that matter," Her voice was husky, more like the tone she reserved for 'The Queen'. Above her, Ani smiled and shook his head. "Naughty? I'll show you naughty," They kissed, grinding into each other with abandon. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed, this time *not* from the cold. The sheets, tangled as they were, slid against their bodies as they moved. For once, she thanked whomever decided that she have satin sheets. 

Naughty, naughty, naughty. She was reciting it like a mantra. She should not be doing this...It just felt so right. This was it, her first time. She felt somehow releived that she got to share it with someone she loved. Not many women she knew could say the same. More importantly, she was with someone who loved *her*; completely and without reserve. "I love you, you know that, right?" She panted, her hands gliding across his heated skin. 

"And I love you. Now, come with me...hold on, we're alomost there." She inhaled sharply, the feelings he was arousing were...ohhhhhhh...breathtaking. What did he mean, *we're almost there*? Almost where? 

Oh. 

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. Had it not been for the fact that her legs were wrapped around his middle, he would have floated right from the bed. Beneath him, Amidala was writhing and clawing at his backside. "Come on, honey. Come with me..." 

She was lost, her body awash in sensation from head to toe. "I...Ani. Hold me, please...I can't..." 

He held her close, grasping onto the thin tether of control he had. "Shh, you can. Just let go..let it happen..." 

When it did happen, the room seemed to glow in a blnding white light. They were falling, free falling from the high that was each other. Her life, she surmised, was nothing until this moment. Her youth, now forgotten like a distant memory. She was a woman now, in body and spirit. Once they had come down, so to speak, she was insanely tired. "Wow," was all she could think to say. 

"Wow, wow. I...I love you with every fiber of my being. With every spark of force that courses through my veins. Please, no matter what...always remember that. Always..." His voice was so soft, yet no less intense than their lovemaking had been. 

"Always, Ani," She kissed him, feeling sleep calling her. "Always..." 

The End :)

   [1]: mailto:AnakinsAngel@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.irresistableforces.net/



End file.
